bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Hello, Danny. I know you've never edited here, but Angela told me to talk to you about a problem we're having: We seem to be getting a lot of vandalism from IPs lately. In order to "advertise" on a Bionicle fansite (BZPower.com) we need to comply with their spoiler policy. A new Bionicle book was recently released over a month early, so a bunch of IPs have been adding the new info on this wiki, which isn't allowed for another month. I know this is a lot to ask, but could you please disable editing for IPs at the very least untill January 09? We haven't had a non-vandal IP edit in months, and this will get out of hand soon if it continues and if more people get the book and ignore our own rules. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure, no problem! I just switched IP editing off. I'll also change a couple things so that anons who try to edit get a friendly message about logging in. I hope this helps... I've had good experiences switching to login-only editing. Let me know if you've got any questions about it... -- Danny (talk) 00:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick response, if I have a question, I'll let you know first. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Default Sort Dare I ask what strange, mysterious thing Default Sort does? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:46, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, now you're asking for forbidden knowledge the likes of which mortal man was not meant to know. I will reveal this knowledge only if you promise to turn away and not read it. Ready? Here goes. :Defaultsort tells the wiki how to alphabetize articles on category pages. In the Books category, "The Journey of Takanuva" should be alphabetized under J for Journey, rather than T. You can set the correct sorting in a category tag -- Journey Of Takanuva. Defaultsort does the same thing, but it'll do it for every category on the page. So for an article like The Official Guide to BIONICLE, which is in two categories, you just put in , and then it'll automatically sort it under O for both categories. :Defaultsort is useful if you think that someone else might come along later and add another category tag -- that way they don't have to worry about adding the sorting thing too. So there you go -- the true story of Defaultsort. -- Danny (talk) 00:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Very cool. I'll have to remember that. ::...not that I read it, of course. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:59, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::This message will now self-destruct. -- Danny (talk) 01:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::P.S. boom. Admin demotion Hey Danny, sorry to bother you twice in less then 24 hours, but we have a few administrators who have been inactive for a long time, and I was wondering if they could be demoted? I know Wookieepedia has their admins demoted after some time, so we thought we'd adopt there policy. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about bothering me; I love being bothered. People who have bureaucrat rights on the wiki (like you and Daiku) can set the admin rights for other users... Check out . I'm pretty sure that should work for you... let me know if it doesn't, okay? -- Danny (talk) 22:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I wish it were so... It takes a wikia staff member to demote anyone other then Rollbacker... Oh woe is me, will Danny not hear my plea? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:03, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Gah, what a pain. Sure, I can do it. Which admins do you want to demote? -- Danny (talk) 23:05, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::We're sending messages to one or two now, but User:KFan II and User:Vladius Magnum haven't made any edits in over a year or three. And sorry if I hit you a little hard in the above comment, I was going for the heartfelt, poetic sound, I didn't think I could pull it off. =P --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC)